A Moment in Yoko's Past
by Ronin-N-Gang
Summary: Random moments during Kurama's Past Life, centering around a young demon who had the misfortune of running into him... Yaoi warning!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, Fuji TV and Studio Pierrot. Don't sue me, because I don't have any money and I'm not making any money off of this. Yadda yadda yadda… So on and so forth…

**Warning: **This story is going to be Yaoi (which means male to male content).

**A Moment in Yoko's Past**

**Chapter One**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Rain dripped serenely onto the Makai ground, forming little pink rivers in the blood-covered dirt. The sky was a soft gray, the rain cold. An early winter wind bit harshly at Yoko's skin, but it was not yet cold enough for snow. The trees reached their skeletal fingers into the sky, ready to catch the coming snow on their branches. The dark trees seemed to stretch on forever, and Yoko was saddened that they ended in a burnt-out clearing.

A dark shadow lay on the ground at Yoko's feet. The creature's small body covered with fresh blood and deep cuts while its clothing lay in shreds, half falling off of its miniature form.

Yoko walked up to the younger demon's slackened body, a half smile on his face and his golden eyes dancing with amusement as he bent at the figures side. "You don't have anything of value, little one…" Yoko pushed the figures silken, midnight-blue bangs from the demon's face, tracing his fingers on the figure's nearly-flawless face. "But you do have something I require…" A sly smirk moved into place on Yoko's lips as he (no-to-gently) tossed the smaller demon over his shoulders.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, Fuji TV and Studio Pierrot. Don't sue me, because I don't have any money and I'm not making any money off of this. Yadda yadda yadda… So on and so forth…

**Warning: **This story is going to be Yaoi (which means male to male content).

**A Moment in Yoko's Past**

**Chapter Two**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"I'll kill you," the bandaged, naked captive threatened, the tips of his fangs shining from the moonlight entering the kitsune's den.

Yoko merely yawned at the youngling's threat. "Go ahead," he replied with a shrug, smirking down at the demon.

The boy growled, and turned his face away from the kitsune.

"You look so beautiful and helpless when covered in blood," Yoko purred, applying another herb on one of the many wounds.

The young demon automatically cried out in pain, then settled for biting down on his lower lip, making a fine line of blood seep down his jaw.

Yoko licked his lips, eyeing the trickling down the pain skin. "What do you call yourself, little one?"

"H-Higan…"

Yoko removed the herb, leaning down, and gently lapping up Higan's blood.

Higan gasped, opening his ruby eyes in order to glare at the silver haired kitsune.

Yoko began attacking Higan's neck as one hand trailed across the boy's smooth exposed skin. "I want to hear you scream, Higan…" Yoko removed himself, and began to take off his own articles of clothing. Once finished, he went back over to the bed (which is made up of Yoko's plants) and crawled on top of the younger demon. "You'll be hoarse once I'm finished with you."

Higan's eyes flashed as he growled at his captive.

Yoko his tongue over a nipple and placed it between his lips, sucking on it. He bit softly earning him a moan from the pale, slender demon beneath him. With a sly grin, Yoko used the same treatment on the other one.

Higan whimpered in fear, shutting his eyes tightly.

Yoko quickly silenced him by claiming the boy's lips with his own, giving him a rough kiss… After a moment, Yoko pulled away and positioned Higan's legs over his shoulders. Yoko placed two fingers over Higan's lips, pressing slightly.

Higan got the message and took the kitsune's long, slim fingers into his mouth. The young demon sucked and swirled his tongue around them, coating it with saliva.

Yoko shuddered as he felt the attention his fingers were getting. _'I must experiment some more with this one some other day…' _Once Yoko felt that his fingers were coated enough, he took them away from Higan's mouth, and both fingers through the tight ring of muscle. He made a scissoring motion, stretching the hole larger, then took out his fingers all together, and slammed into the tight sheath.

Higan cried out sharply, tears flowing from his eyes.

Yoko gradually increased his pace until he was slamming full hilt into Higan…

This continued for hours…

Until, finally, both of them released…

Yoko collapsed next to they younger demon. He pulled the blanket to cover them up to their waists, then placed his arm around Higan's waist and rested his head on the boy's chest.

And everything was silent…

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter Three

**A Moment in Yoko's Past**

**Chapter Three**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Dawn peeked through the cavern entrance, flooding Yoko's den with brilliant bluish gray light.

Yoko sat up, stretching his arms over his head, before lazily smiling down at the bound, bandaged, naked demon beside him.

Higan was wide awake. His ruby eyes glared holes through the sliver kitsune, and a look of pure hatred was etched onto his pale face.

Yoko lay back on his side, tracing his finger across the young demon's stomach. "You should be glad, Higan. Not every demon gets a chance to sleep with me."

Higan growled, glaring harder at the kitsune.

Yoko smiled, his left arm about Higan's waist making slow, uneven circles on the boy's thigh.

Higan shivered, quickly turning his head away from the kitsune and closing his eyes tightly together as if trying to mentally escape.

Yoko's hand shifted, moving up the younger demon's body until it reached the boy's slender throat. "You are different from most of the demons I've came across. So small… So smooth… And lovely to behold…" Yoko forced Higan to look at him. "Surely this wasn't your first time." He nearly missed the flash of rage in the ruby-colored eyes. Yoko grinned, leaning closer to the boy's ear. "Then you better be glad that it was I who relieved you of that virginity instead of someone else."

Higan pulled away from the kitsune's grip. "I would have been glad if you'd killed me first," Higan remarked in a light, hoarse voice.

Yoko laughed out loud, his voice echoing off of the cave walls. "What fun would that have been? You scream so lovely while alive… If only you were to beg for it…"

"Bastard."

Without thinking, Yoko slapped the young demon, leaving a dark spot on the pallid flesh. "You best learn to control your tongue, little one," Yoko hissed, before standing, "or you may find it missing." Yoko slowly put on his clothes, and then left the cave without another word.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter Four

**A Moment in Yoko's Past**

**Chapter Four**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Higan curled up into a ball as best as he could. His hands and feet were bound so he wouldn't go anywhere. Not like he could if he wanted to… It hurt to move, and he really didn't even want to imagine what it would feel like if he were to stand or walk! He did his best to forget about the other night's events, but it was useless. Every time he shut his eyes, the kitsune's face would appear in his mind's eye. Instead, he hid under the thin covers, ashamed of himself and his weakness. He felt dirty and tainted. He was powerless and he didn't know what to do…

A light frost covered the ground by the time Yoko had calmed down enough to return to his den. As he entered, he dropped the furs he brought with him to the ground, and strolled over to the bed, smirking down at the hidden shape under the covers.

Higan froze. He could hear the kitsune above him… He could smell the dried blood which covered him… He could even picture the look in the demon's eyes as he gazed down at his hidden form… A foreboding feeling came over him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

"There you are," Yoko hissed as he grabbed the young demon by the hair and pulled him into a sitting position.

Higan tried to fight against the kitsune, but got backhanded for the trouble.

"Ah, Ah, behave," Yoko commanded. As the younger demon calmed, Yoko slowly untied the bonds which held him. Once finished, Yoko heaved the smaller form over his shoulder and carried the boy farther back into the cave.

Yoko dropped Higan by a hot spring, his eyes once again roaming over the boy's slender form. "Get in," he commanded in a mono voice.

Higan growled, but obeyed, slipping into the warm water with a hiss, closing his eyes as the water touched his healing scars.

Yoko slipped in next to the younger demon unnoticeable.

Higan yelped in surprise as he was placed into the kitsune's lap. The kitsune's lips covered his own, muffling any type of protest. Higan tried to push the kitsune away from him, but it was proven useless.

Yoko moved his lips to Higan's shoulders. His hands ran up and down the younger demon's sides. Yoko took a sponge from the water, squeezed out the excess and wiped Higan's neck and shoulders. He kissed along the demon's jaw and neck, sucking on the water droplets that were dripping over the soft, pale flesh. Yoko found it challenging to control himself! Before he could lose himself further he stopped and dropped the sponge into the water once more.

Higan wrapped his arms around the kitsune's neck, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape whatever the demon had in it's mind.

Yoko couldn't take it! He stood up bringing Higan with him and pressed him against the side of the spring. Yoko placed a harsh kiss on the demon's lips, and then quickly plunged three fingers inside him.

Higan broke off the kiss as he threw his head back sharply at the sudden intrusion. His nails dug into the kitsune's back as he held on tightly. He relaxed slightly and thrust back down on the offending fingers. He moaned and cried out softly with immense pleasure and pain that he was feeling.

Yoko bent down to nip along the white column of his neck as Higan laid his head to one side.

Higan whimpered as he felt loss of something inside of him. But then something thicker eased into him in torturous slowness… He moaned louder against the kitsune's ear.

Yoko plunged in swiftly, buried to the hilt inside of the younger demon making him cry out in pain. He didn't move any further. He bathed in the tight heat. Yoko pulled out almost completely, and then slid back in harshly. His pace was slow and torturous. It became increasingly difficult to not pound into the tight sheath repeatedly. His pace kept speeding up until he finally came.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Higan wearing some of Yoko's old clothes, they both went back into the main room of the den.

Higan slipped under the thin covers of the bed. He didn't want to fall asleep incase he'd end up with something more than he bargained for… Higan glanced briefly at the kitsune as it lay flat on it's back, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Higan froze again when the kitsune moved.

Yoko slipped his arm around the younger demon's waist, drifting off into sleep…

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter Five

**A Moment in Yoko's Past**

**Chapter 5**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

A furious scream echoed though the forest.

Higan smiled to himself. There were only three more miles left until he made it back to his people. The arrogant kitsune hadn't even noticed he had escaped until it was too late! "Stupid kitsune."

"Stupid kitsune? I'm hurt, really I am."

Higan froze at the sound of that rich mellow voice, and slowly turned around.

Yoko was leaning up against tall tree; the rising sun caused his hair to sparkle as it moved with the light breeze. His piercing gold eyes were set upon Higan and a mocking smile played about his lips as he looked on at the fear-stricken demon ahead of him. "You weren't going to leave now, were you?" Yoko questioned, taking a step towards the smaller boy.

Higan gasped, stepping back in tune with the silver kitsune.

Yoko's smirk grew wider, a fang poking out over his lip.

"What are you smirking about?" growled Higan.

Yoko stepped forward once again. "I never said you could leave."

Higan jumped away from the kitsune, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. "I wouldn't stay near you for another second."

"Oh? And after all I've done for you!"

"You've done nothing other than rape me!"

Yoko narrowed his eyes, a growl vibrating in his throat. "You should be thankful that you actually were able to get near a beautiful creature like myself."

"You may be beautiful the look at, but your soul is the ugliest thing in existence."

In an instant, Yoko appeared behind Higan. Taking the boy's dark sapphire locks into his hand, Yoko harshly pulled back until Higan fell to his knees with a painful scream. "How dare you say that to me! I am Yoko, the most powerful, most beautiful youkai/yokai in all of the three worlds!" Yoko let go of Higan's hair, and threw the boy into the dirt, then stood and walked over to a willow tree. "You may leave," he said calmly with an elegant wave of his hand.

Higan rubbed his neck, glaring daggers at 'Yoko's' back.

"On one condition," Yoko added, now looking down at Higan once more.

"What's that?" the suspicion in Higan's voice was obvious.

Yoko moved his wavy hair off of his shoulders before answering. "In one hundred years, you must face me again. If you win, you never have to see me again and I'll give you whatever you want. If I win-"

Higan shivered before Yoko could finish. He had a feeling that he already knew what the Yoko had in mind if he (Higan) were to lose…

"If I win, I get to have you again."

Higan growled. There was no way he would ever let the kitsune touch him in such a way _ever_ again! "Fine."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter Six

**A Moment in Yoko's Past**

**Chapter Six**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

- Forty-five years later -

"That's strange."

"Hm?" Yoko turns his attention away from the loot in order to look up at Kuronue who was currently standing just a ways away from him. "What's strange?" Yoko questions, seeing the distraught expression upon the demon's face.

Kuronue takes a quick glance around them, as though checking for something.

When his friend doesn't answer, Yoko stands, and strolls over to the dark demon. "Kuro?"

Kuronue's violet eyes lands on the kitsune's golden ones. "There's a shadow demon near here…"

"I don't sense anyone," Yoko says, his face full of concern.

"Shadow demons can avoid the primary senses of most beings," Kuronue whispers. After receiving a glare from the kitsune, he adds, "Even the senses of those who've trained themselves for generations."

"Then how do you know that one is near?"

With another quick glance around, Kuronue answers. "My species were once allies with the shadow demons… Until they sold us out, that is."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kuronue replies, turning his attention fully back to the silver kitsune. "The shadow demons would sell even one of their own children if given something they find interesting."

Yoko walks around the darker demon, running a hand along Kuronue's folded wings. "How is it that I have never heard of these shadow demons before?"

Kuronue shivers at Yoko's touch. "Few have… They live within the darkest reaches of the Makai, even farther back than my own species."

"And do these shadow demons have power over shadows, my dear Kuronue?"

"No one knows for sure."

Yoko gave a soft grunt. "And where is this shadow demon you sense?"

"It's power seems to be coming from that direction," Kuronue answers, nodding towards the cliffs.

"Then let's go pay this demon a little visit, ne?"

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A Moment in Yoko's Past**

**Chapter Seven**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Yoko and Kuronue observe the fighting from the cliff side.

Two rugged-looking lower-class demons teamed up against an undersized 'shadow' demon. Even though the petite demon is outmatched, he seemed to be doing a fairly well job against the two.

Yoko focuses his attention on the sapphire-haired demon who was dressed in a light grey tunic. Something about the way the young demon looked sparks interest within Yoko… But what is it?

The shadow demon jumps to the side just as the larger of his two opponents thrusts a spear at the place where he just stood. Without a glance back, the boy pulls a small string from his pocket, and throws himself at his other opponent.

Beside Yoko, Kuronue looks on with a content smile. "I have a feeling that this little battle will have a very bloody ending."

Suddenly everything flashes into place in Yoko's mind, and without meaning to, he whispers "Higan…" just low enough to pass-by Kuronue's potent hearing.

Kuronue glances over to the kitsune. "What was that?"

Yoko's eyes are still fixed on the demon below. "I know him…"

"Hm? Which 'him'?" Kuronue questions, glazing back towards the battle taking place below.

"The puny one," Yoko replies. "His name is Higan…"

"Spring equinox?" Kuronue mumbles to himself. Turning his attention back to his partner, Kuronue questions, "How do you know this 'Higan'?"

"He pleasured me before," Yoko replies with a shadow of a smile on his lips. "And I would like for him to do so again one day… If he survives."

"We could help him," Kuronue suggests.

"No," Yoko laughed out. "The moment he sees me he would run."

Kuronue glances at the bandit. "Oh, so it was _that _kind of pleasure."

A smirk traced its way to the kitsune's lips. "He's very good in bed… provide that he's well chained."

Now it was Kuronue's time to smirk. "We could always trick him."

"You have a plan?"

"You should know me better, Yoko," Kuronue replies, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I always have a plan; I just wait for the right time to use it."

"Oh? And what is this plan of yours, per se?" Yoko inquires.

Moving closer to the kitsune, Kuronue whispers, "Let's just say that I can be very pervasive when it comes to faking help."

"You plan to earn his trust," concludes Yoko.

"That's right," Kuronue smiles back, pushing a stand of sliver hair from the kitsune's face. "And once I have your Higan's complete trust, he'll be ours."

"And how long do you expect this to take?" Yoko asks with a knowing grin.

Kuronue shrugs softly. "Just long enough for a few good stands, and then he can have the both of us."

"More like, we can both have him," Yoko corrects.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author Note: **This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter.

**A Moment in Yoko's Past**

**Chapter Eight**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"Well, well, well… Look what we have here," a massive demon hisses as he and his four buddies surround Higan.

The skinnier one in the group steps up to Higan. "He don't look like any demons we've come cross yet…"

A green-colored smirking demon appears to Higan's right. "Are you a Halfling, little one?"

Higan glares daggers at the smirking demon, refusing to answer.

"He don't smell like no demon either," adds the skinnier one, leaning forwards towards Higan.

The green-colored demon's smirk widens. "Then it's a pathetic little human."

"Let us have fun with it… Let us make it scream," pleads the palest demon. "Its kind screams well…"

"I'm not human, nor am I a Halfling," Higan says barely above a whisper.

"Not a human, eh?" inquires the green-colored demon. "Then what are ya?"

"That's none of your concern," Higan answers, turning away from the demon group, ready to walking away.

"No ya don't," the palest demon screeches, grabbing Higan by the shoulder and pulling him towards him. "We haven't had our fun yet."

The massive demon, along with another demon of equal size, burst into a laughing fit.

Higan grabs the pale arm, crushing it within his grasp causing the pale demon to whither in pain. "**Never **touch me!" he growls out before breaking the demon's arm.

With a scream, the palest demon backs away from Higan as the skinnier one steps forward.

"Do you want to die?" Higan inquires, his wine-red eyes lighting up with unnatural flames.

"We out number you, even with out this weakling," the skinny demon replies, gesturing over to the pale demon. "But just because he's weak, don't expect us to be." With that, the skinny demon nods towards the paler demon that is instantly engulfed in flames.

"And I take it that you're a fire demon."

"That's right."

"You should know you don't stand a chance."

The skinny demon glares down at Higan. "Haven't you listened to anything I just said?"

"I have," Higan answers with a shrug. "But just because you outnumber me, doesn't mean I can't defeat you."

"Oh really now?"

"Quit fooling around, and kill him already," the green-colored demon growls out, no longer smirking.

"Fine, fine," grumbles the skinny demon, lighting his hand in flames. "You will pay for what you did to Shihar."

"If I remember correctly, I only broke his arm… It was you who killed him."

With a roar, the skinny demon throws himself at Higan, letting loss his fire. But when the fire came within damaging distance, Higan disappears. The skinny demon stands up, looking around perplexed. "What happened to-" Before he can finish, a black sword slashes through his chest, cutting him in two.

"That was easy," Higan says, as the black blade evaporates from his hand.

The other three demons stare on in shock.

The green-colored one is the first to speak. "You're… You're a…"

"That's right," Higan whispers, leering at the green demon. "I'm a shadow class. Now who's next?"

"T-this is too much for me," the green-colored demon stumbles. "I'm getting out of here!"

Just as the green-colored demon runs off, the two largest demons step forward.

"Two against one? That's hardly fair," Higan mumbles with a pout.

The so-called leader of the group pulls an ax from his side just as the other retrieves a spear.

"And weapons too... Guess you never heard of a fair fight."

"No one fights fair," the second demon growls out.

"**Quiet**!" commands the leader, before launching himself towards Higan.

With a yelp, Higan jumps to the side just as the ax lands where he'd been standing.

Both demons charge.

Taking note of his chances, Higan retreats. Unlucky enough for him, the rugged-looking demons stay on his trail. '_Just my luck! I try to find leads on Yoko and I end up being ambushed by these two!_' Suddenly, Higan notices he is trapped between the way he is trying to escape and a large cliff.

"Well, well, well," grunts the leader, "looks like you don't know you're way around these parts too well."

Higan takes a deep breath, turning around as quickly as he can, and take a head dive at the leader.

They fight for what seems like hours, but what is truly only a few minutes.

Higan barely misses a spear as it is thrown at him, before he takes a silver string from his pocket, wrapping it around each of his index fingers, and preparing for an attack.

The leader laughs at Higan's little weapon, and attacks with his ax once more.

As Higan dodges the falling ax, he captures the leader's head within the string, and yanks it straight until the leader's head pops off of the body with a satisfying _shik_. Higan glares towards the last muscular demon. "Well?"

Grunting, the muscular demon charges towards Higan, his eyes glowing with anger. "You'll pay for this, shadow!"

Higan re-adjusts the string weapon on his index fingers, slightly shrugging his shoulders at the other demon's comment. "I don't see what I have to pay for," he states calmly as he dodges the muscular demon's spear. "You are the ones who attacked me, so I have every right to kill you for that."

"We'll see who's gonna die!"

Just as the demon raises his spear to strike, Higan sinks into the shadows, appearing a moment later, directly above the demon. Higan thrusts the thin wire straight through the demon's middle, before the demon even has a chance to blink. "Look's as if you were the one to die," Higan calmly replies as the muscular demon falls to the ground.

"That was _very_ impressive."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
